Raura: Your Teardrops Dim My Stars (One-Shot)
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: Enjoy!


He watched her from afar. This wasn't her. Confusion was rising within him. This wasn't the fun, carefree, cheerful brunette who held a very important position in his life. If anyone would notice it was bound to be him, he was her BFFFFFFFF after all.

It was Monday and as he strolled aching in every body part imaginable he walked straight to his dressing room. He needed at least ten more minutes of sleep. He unlocked his door and flopped onto his couch. Ten minutes later his phone rang. He sighed and reached for the torturing device, he smiled once he read the Caller ID. He answered and lied back down while closing his eyes...the smile never leaving his face.

"Hey, Babe" he whispers contently

"Ross Baby! How are you" His girlfriend replied.

"I'm incredible...this weekend was amazing...your amazing! How 'bout you why are you up so early?" He states than questions

"I'm better than ever and currently driving to my photo-shoot. Are you working today"

"That's dope and yea todays our last Table read" he sighs not ready to face reality. He's not ready for it to end, he'll never be ready.

"Oh how exciting! Anyway I gotta go, I'll call you later.. bye Love ya" she said in her adorable Aussie accent. He sends his regards and the line goes dead.

He had met her at the end of January or beginning of February and a half ago at some type of club. They clicked off right away and became friends. After a couple of dates she had became his girlfriend. No one knew outside of his family...not even his closest friends.

He than stands up and exits his room, heading towards his red-headed best friend's room. He strolls in without knocking to be greeted by his motherly Latina friend and her boy-friend otherwise known as the Red-headed Canadian.

"Yo. What's Up" he greets as he throws his head onto the Latina's lap. Her fingers find a way to his hair. The moment they've met their friendship had been close. She was not only his best friend but also in a way his mother. She kept him grounded and would call him while he was across the ocean to yell at him for something she had read online. He loved her dearly and she loved him back. The Canadian just sighed as a response, and understand that the red-head was always cheerful, no matter what happened as long as he had his coffee he will be the most optimistic person you'll ever meet.

"Dude, you didn't drink coffee?" he questions while pulling out his phone

"Nahh this is my third cup" the 24 year old replies while gesturing to the cup on the table "I'm just worried" he nonchalantly replies while standing up and pressing his lips onto his girlfriends for-head "I'll be back, gonna go check on Laura" with that he's out of the door.

"Laura's here? I thought she still didn't come" states the blonde

"Yeah, she came in five minutes after you, dude you're rather talkative today, what's gotten you so high up with the kites."

He was about to tell her all about his experience at Coachella with his new found love, but decides on leaving the love part out.

"Coachella, Rain it was amazing. Never felt so free and happy as this weekend." she smiles down at him

"Oh yea, you were there too, Laura told me about seeing you on her last day there, she only went for the two first days, she was at the MTV Awards yesterday. I would've gone with Calum but I had the premier and he had CopperTop filming."

The blonde was shocked..."Laura was at Coachella?" he questions while lifting his head and facing the short girl.

"Yeaaaahhhh..." she dragged out "She was talking non-stop about it all week last week"

"Seriously? Who did she go with?" curiosity soon hits him.

"Andrew, Vanessa and her boyfriend, and a couple of friends" she replies, he was caught off-guard...How did he not hear her talk about it for a whole week. He was about to ask more when suddenly their names were being called from the hallways. Work has begun.

He hadn't seen her until she settled onto the seat in front of him. And that's when he noticed. The girl in front of him, wasn't the girl he knew. She was lifeless, she had shown absolutely no emotion and just sat there looking at her script. The couple beside him glanced worriedly. He thought nothing of it...she must've gotten really drunk, or maybe even high, it is the last table read...he concluded that the brunette was depressed because she wasn't ready for the show to end. He opened his script acting like he had solved the worlds greatest mystery but deep down his heart knew better.

He watches her through from across the table. She's been acting ever since she was 5 and he has to admit she was talented. The way she 'smiled' when they took pictures almost fooled him. But the second he glanced at her eyes...he got lost. They were his favorite feature about her and always held deep emotion but this time hey showed absolutely no emotion. She was dressed in overly large sweats with a sweatshirt. He sighed as he concluded that someone had hurt the love of his life that will never be his.

Soon enough their work for the day ends and she's out of the studio as fast as Usain Bolt. He sighs and jogs up to his best friend "Dude, what the hell is wrong with her" he questions his voice full of concern.

The Canadian shrugs "I have no idea and neither does Raini, I'm worried that bitch she calls a boyfriend hurt her" he states anger rising, the red-head was overly protective with the petite brunette because she was in a way his baby sister. The blondes hurt aches at the thought of that. Well his heart aches just from the thought of her having a boyfriend and the last 10 months were exactly that.

He nods and runs to his dressing room, he grabs his belongings and runs to the exit. He jumps into his car and drives off heading to the very familiar destination.

He reaches her home twenty minutes later and knocks almost bringing the door down. A very long five minutes later she opens it. Her eyes swelled up, tears threatening to fall, her hair in a messy bun, tissues in her fist, and dressed in her pajamas. He sighs as he stares at her. She nods in acknowledgment and heads back up the stairs. He enters her very large home and locks the front door. In the kitchen stood her father who was making his famous lasagna dish.

"Hey Damiano!" the blonde greets

"Ross!" the Italian man greets startled "How are you?"

"I'm good, real good, but Laura isn't" he states

"She told you," the Italian man states, then starts talking without letting the blonde answer "I told my baby that he was no good for her, that'd she'd end up with a broken heart. I never approved of him but he made her smile and live after someone else broke her heart" He gave him a pointed look and continued "She came home from Coachella Saturday night devastated but it wasn't because of him, I don't know who and neither did Vanessa and they were together for the whole weekend, Sunday morning she acted as if she was a doll as they dressed her up and she robotically listened to her crew's every command. She went to the awards that night and by 2am she came into Ellen and I's room crying like a baby because he had broken up with her over text. Now she wouldn't even talk to me, Ellen or Vanessa and today was the last table read...she's just so broken for so many reasons...I hate seeing my baby girl like that."

The Italian man finishes by then he was across the blonde on the island. The blonde had sat there listening intensely, fear, anger and shockness arising inside of him by each passing word. The accent hadn't amazed him this time. His fists were curled up as his pulse beat rapidly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Damiano she didn't tell me anything but rest assured I am going to hurt whoever hurt her."

"Son, she just needs comfort right now and if she doesn't want it from any of us than I'm positive that she wants you. You know the way to her room and stay as long as you'd like. Just bring her beautiful smile back before you go. I beg you"

The guitarist just nods as he climbed up the stairs, his heart beating furiously as his eyes darkened. Everyone had told her that her newfound love was bad news. He had talked to her for hours trying to save her, because he knew that at the end she'll be left broken on the cold hard ground. Don't ask, that artist is amazing. He had watched her fall into him daily and he hated the guys guts because once upon a time that was him.

By now he had reached her door, he knocked twice and opened right away to find her crying into her mothers chest. Her mother smiled warmly and as she slowly stood up and pecked his cheeks.

"Hey darling, how are you"

"Hey Ellen, I'm good" he robotically replies as he heads to her bed and hugs the petite brunette. He lies down and brings her with him as kicks off his worn-out converse and brings the covers up.

Her mom just smiles and whispers a 'Thank You' to him as she exits and closes the door.

The pianist whimpers as she snuggles into his chest. They stay like that for a good half-hour. Him holding her tightly as his fingers played with her hair, and her quietly slowly calming down yet letting a tear drop every once in a while.

Finally she decides to speak "When were you going to tell me, When did it happen?" she questions quietly. His blood becomes ice-cold as his heart drops, he sighs and replies "I'll tell you everything once you tell me what that bitch did"

"We went to Coachella with Ness her boyfriend and a couple of other friends. Everything was perfect. I had the best time of my life. I saw you there with everyone else...I was going to go to you guys but you seemed um-" she paused closing her eyes "busy , so I decided not to. Though a couple of hours later I caught up with Rydel and Savannah anyway I leave Coachella on Saturday night and by four a.m I was home because Vanessa and I had to attend the MTV Movie Awards. So Sunday was uneventful and the awards were amazing, then by the time I crashed to bed he" she pauses again, sighing while closing her eyes and whispering "He sent me a pic of him and Demi his ex-girlfriend telling me to 'Fuck off and that were over' I thought he was drunk so I thought nothing of it until he called me this morning to make sure I understood him. It's also our last two weeks on set and i'm not ready to leave. Reality has been slapping me on the face so many times today. " She sighed and sat up looking at him for the first time that day "And to top it all off I find out that you have been in a relationship ever since February and you didn't tell me. Not even once." She finally let go of the tears she was holding in.

He huffed in anger. He was ready to kill the next living thing that walked next to him, excluding her of course . He let out a groan as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her template..."I'm part of the reason you're like this, right?" he whispers, fear and devastation evident in his voice. She stays still for a bit before nodding "I think you hurt me more than Andrew"

"Fuck Laura...I was like this for 8 fuckin' months. You started dating him ten days after you flew across the country to see me. I was literally going insane when I found out ...and do you know how the hell I found out...the fans...yep the fuckin' fans...do you know when...on August we skyped every single damn day and you didn't bring him up once. I met Courtney in February ... by the end of the month, we started dating, No one knew, not even Mom. I was going to tell you but I just wanted it to work out first, because for the first time in eight months I wasn't only thinking about you...she made me forget about everything. By the end of March I showed her to my family. I was going to tell you, but a part of me always wanted you to know that i'll wait for you forever. " by the end he was the one whispering

"Bull-shit Ross. Cut the crap. Your doing the same exact thing you did last year. You're playing me. I fell in love with you so many years ago and last year when we had whatever the hell we had I was finally ready to become yours you straight out tell me that you wont control yourself on Tour, That you're not ready to become mine. Andrew was also a distraction at the beginning he was there when you weren't he held onto me as I cried. And gradually I started falling for him...but my love for you never left. It only got stronger. it gets stronger by the day and hell it is the scariest damn thing out there" she's crying now as she punched his chest with each passing word. They were weak punches obviously because with each passing word she lost strength. She falls onto his chest and weeps as he holds her close and strokes her back.

"Why are we so fucked up?" he questions no one in particular. Then he suddenly looses all chill and brings her face close to his while crashing his lips onto hers. The kiss was loving yet full of hunger they hadn't kissed ever since she had visited him in New York. He pulls her closer, they kiss for a long time. Both forgetting about everything...including air. Until she suddenly pulls apart "You have a girlfriend Ross...it's not right. Go." He stares at her for a long time before getting up and leaving. Leaving her behind, and half of his heart as he takes her a half of her heart.

After that they surprisingly don't see each other for a whole week. Their bosses give them a week break and persuaded the company on letting them use the lot/set for an additional week. During their week-hiatus he reflects and thinks deeply about a very important choice and by the third day he finds himself driving to his girlfriends house. He tells her the whole entire story starting from the day he first met the petite brunette to the moment they were in. The Aussie slaps him across the face not because she was mad at him but because he was letting love slip away. She kicks him out of her house and tells him to not come back until the Italian chick was his girl. He chuckles at the Aussie and pecks her lips telling her she's the best. She laughs and once again yells at him to catch the falling girl, so they can finally fall together.

He finds himself on the same steps he was four days ago, knocking furiously. Soon enough her sister opens the door and hugs him harder than he has ever been hugged. "Thank you for finally waking up. Go get her Tiger" she whispers as she ruffled his hair. 'Tiger' had been the nickname she had given him the moment she met him many years ago.

He pecks her cheek and runs up the stairs and opens her door without knocking. There she was lying on her red carpet listening to Hozier's album. He walked over to her until she finally noticed him standing above her. He takes her hand and lifts her up. She has her legs tangled around his waist and her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her back.

He just whispers "Every tear that ever fell from your eyes have dimmed a star in my sky. If you aren't happy my universe is a dark. Please light up my world by becoming mine and I promise you'll be the happiest person whose ever walked foot on this planet. I love you Laura, I'll always Love you"

"How about Courtney' she whispers holding back tears.

"That girl is amazing but she's not meant for me, she's the one who sent me here."

"Remind me to thank her later. I love you Ross" she states as she hugs him tight.

He didn't need a 'yes' because right then and there he felt her heartbeat and that was the only answer he'll ever need because his heart was beating the same exact way. The girl in his arms was his other half and he knew he was her other half. They were meant to be and they had one heck of a ride ahead of them.


End file.
